


Alone Together

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [27]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.
Relationships: Matt Czuchry/Chris Hemsworth
Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255742
Kudos: 1





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**players only. takes place after[the boys are reunited](https://cit-hemsworth.dreamwidth.org/11547.html)**.

Once more Kate had come to their rescue and had taken Luca back to her part of the house for a sleepover. With a smile and kiss, Matt shuts the door and turns to look at his lover. "Shower?" he asks, Chris has been yawning solidly for the last thirty minutes. "I think you're past staying awake for a bath."

"Yeah." Chris nods, rubbing a hand over his face as he yawns again. "Sorry." He shakes his head at himself. "Are you going to join me?"

"I was going to make us a drink first, but yes, so go on, and I'll join you," Matt steps in and kisses Chris lightly on the mouth. "Then we can collapse in bed."

"Sounds fantastic," Chris murmurs, stealing another kiss before he heads for the shower, his clothes stripped off and tossed in the hamper.

While Chris disappears Matt makes them both a cup of herbal tea, designed, according to the packaging, to promote sleep. He carries the mugs down to the bedroom and sets them on the bedside cabinet. He can hear the water running in the ensuite and he strips off quickly, clothes discarded carelessly on the floor as he pushes open the bathroom door. Stepping around the shower screen he pulls up short at the sight of his lover's body. For once it's not about how ripped, tanned and gorgeous Chris is, rather it's the number of bruises, cuts and grazes that cover pretty much every part of his body. "Dear god, Cowboy..."

Chris nods in response, not at all surprised by the reaction. "They don't hurt as much as they did," he offers. "And none of it's serious."

"Even so, you're an actor, not a stunt man." Moving closer, Matt reaches out to gently stroke over one of the larger bruises. "Chris, this is not okay..."

"I know but it's part of the job and they were shooting too close to use stuntmen," Chris says, exhaling softly at the touch.

"They had better be paying you well," he teases gently, reaching for the soap. "How is your son supposed to use you as a climbing frame if you're this beat up, huh?"

"I'll suck it up," Chris says with a grin, the 'your son' making him feel stupidly happy again. "He can climb me all he wants." His grin widening as he adds, "So can his dad."

"You, are incorrigible!" Matt snorts, just about stopping himself from landing a playful slap. "I'm sure you'd prefer I kissed each of those bruises rather than added to them."

Chris laughs, reaching for Matt and reeling him in for a kiss. "Much," he murmurs. "I'd love to have your mouth on me."

"Then that is what you shall have, Cowboy," Matt smears the words against Chris's mouth as they kiss.

"And I want to come inside you," Chris whispers, biting lightly at Matt's mouth. "Without anything between us."

"And what else do you want to do?" Matt's voice has dropped, his words drawled out in a throaty timbre.

"I want to hold you down, get my mouth on you," Chris says, hands sliding down Matt's back, cupping his ass, squeezing his cheeks. "Suck and rim you until you come so hard you're begging me to stop."

The words, the tone, from his lover have Matt reeling. His arousal spikes, a gut punch that steals his breath and turns his belly to liquid. He's never had a lover like Chris and these erotic moments are intoxicating, sending his mind spinning with desire and fantasies he's never entertained before. "I want that," he stutters. "Please Chris..."

Chris nods. "Give me the soap," he says softly, taking it and quickly washing them both. "Did you fantasize about us while I was gone?"

"Of course I did," Matt nods, Chris's hands lighting his skin up as they pass over him in slippy, soapy caresses. "I jerked off thinking about licking your body after you've been for a run," he confesses, leaving aside the part where he noses into his lover's armpits to smother his face in the rich scent of pheromones. "And I lay awake at night thinking about how good it is to wake next to you, to roll into your arms and listen to your heartbeat as we welcome the day together."

The first gets a groan from Chris while the second makes his heart swell. "I missed sleeping with you so much," he confesses, turning the shower off and reaching for a towel.

"I got used to having you in my bed because it feels right," Matt steps out to grab another towel, not trusting himself to touch Chris.

"It does, doesn't it?" Chris says, nodding, quickly drying himself off. "Do you think we get to sleep in a little tomorrow?"

"I've no idea," Matt shrugs, taking the least effort possible to wipe himself over. "We can puppy pile if he shows up, breakfast in bed."

"That sounds good. I was just trying to decide whether to keep you up all night doing all the things we just talked about, or take mercy on you and prioritize," Chris teases, hanging up his towel now that he's dry.

"And I thought you were so tired you could barely keep your eyes open," Matt scoffs, tossing aside his towel without thought. "So I think keeping me up all night is a promise you can't keep."

"Oh now you're daring me," Chris says, eyes glinting with mischief. "That's a dangerous game to play," he adds, grabbing Matt's wrist again and reeling him in for another kiss.

Matt bites at Chris's lower lip, his lust taking up just a step past simply playful. "I think I'd like to play dangerous games with you," he rumbles, his wrist still caught in Chris's grasp.

"Is that right?" Chris grabs Matt's other wrist and backs into the bedroom, heading for the bed.

Falling silent Matt lets Chris maneuver him where he wants, his skin flushes with arousal. His gaze never leaves Chris's face. "What will you do to me? What game are we playing?"

"I want to tie your wrists together," Chris says, gaze falling on Matt's clothes, on the length of leather lying there. "Using your belt. And I want to get my mouth on you, like I said in the shower."

Matt nods, more than willing to go along with this, to see where Chris will lead them. His lover's voice has a roughness to it he's only heard hints of before and Matt finds he can't help but respond to it.

Consent given, Chris picks up the belt, creating a makeshift restraint from the leather which he slips over Matt's wrists and lightly tightens. "If you need out, you say red and I'll take it off."

Another nod and Matt pulls on the leather, the edges of it biting into his wrists. "Okay." The confidence with which Chris had applied the belt, the calm, low tone of his voice do nothing but heighten Matt's need. "Now what?"

"You lie down, on your back," Chris says, helping Matt to the bed and into position, hands in front of him, resting at hip level for now. He kneels back, grinning down at his lover. "And now you're at my mercy," he teases. Mostly.

"Only now?" Matt arches a brow in question, lifting his joined hands, "Why does this turn you on?" he asks quietly.

"Because it intensifies things," Chris says, placing his hands on Matt's thighs, thumbs rubbing small circles over the tender skin at the very tops. "Arousal, intimacy... and because I like being in control."

"You don't need to tie me up to control me, Chris," Matt points out. "You're bigger than me, stronger than me, quicker than me..." He shifts under that small caress his skin goose bumping, his cock starts to leak sticky precum from the tip.

"I'm not talking about just physical control," Chris says quietly, thumbs moving higher, behind Matt's balls, stroking over his perineum. "Plus this way I can have you restrained but have my hands free, both of them, to do other things."

Lower lip caught between his teeth Matt moans, shifting under those wicked fingers. "Show me," he coaxes. "I want to see you in control."

"Yeah?" Chris leans forward, bracing his hands above Matt's shoulders and dropping down for a kiss, his mouth hard and hungry.

Matt doesn't so much as open his mouth to Chris's kisses as Chris forces his way in, his tongue demanding and unyielding. His eyes flutter shut as he writhes under the onslaught hands tugging unsuccessfully against the leather.

Chris groans into the kiss, letting their tongues tangle, his cock harden fully, aching, before he moves downward, mouth moving over Matt's throat, his collarbone, and out to his shoulders. Mapping every inch of him.

It's an intoxicating experience, to be worshipped like this, and that's what it feels like; it's less of an exploration and more of relearning, an appreciation of a lover's body. Matt finds himself trembling, his mind fixated only on the physical sensations that Chris is drawing from him with his wicked and relentless attention.

Chris moves lower and lower, leaving marks all over his lover's body, blood sucked to the surface in small love bites, teeth marks littered here and there, grazing over hipbones, nose teasing into groin, ignoring that cock, that hard weeping flesh thumping against his cheek, begging for more.

Matt has, despite the restraints, managed to pet Chris's hair. Cropped short and damp from the shower, it's cool under his heated skin. "Chris, please," he murmurs. "Chris... Chris please, I can't take much more..." he pleads softly, his hips rising up off the bed.

Knowing there's only so far he can push Matt without giving him some relief, Chris lifts his head, meeting his lover's eyes as he drags his tongue from root to tip. And again. This time swirling around the crown, dipping into that slit for the drops of precome welling there.

Chris might well have cleaned away the precum that had been bubbling from his cock for the last while, but almost immediately it's replaced by more, so much more, Matt shudders, his cock spits out a pearly wad and Matt's brow furrows... "Fuck.. I just.. what did you do to me?"

"Made you come," Chris says, closing his mouth around the head and making sure he gets every last drop. From this time. "But I'm sure there's more," he says, moving lower again, his attention turned to Matt's balls, sucking each of them into his mouth in turn.

"But... no..." Matt shakes his head, confused, muddled by his brain's inability to process everything he's feeling. "It didn't... no..." he stutters to a halt when Chris's mouth encloses one of his balls. "Oh my god! Oh..oh! Chris! Chris please!"

Chris goes to town on Matt's balls, loving those pleas, the way Matt sounds like he's coming apart. He licks and sucks and rolls them around in his mouth before finally drawing back, hands sliding under Matt, tilting his hips up, thumbs spreading his cheeks.

It takes more than a moment or two for Matt to understand what Chris intends on doing next, his arms folded at the elbow, his bound wrists up near his mouth, Matt keens out a noise. "No! Please!" he pleads desperately, "I can't s...st...stand it! I...oh fuck, don't stop, don't..." Now he bites down on the leather of his belt, his face contorted as he tries to ride out the incredibly overwhelming pleasure.

His own cock so hard it hurts, Chris nuzzles between Matt's cheeks, getting his tongue good and deep, fucking Matt's hole with everything he's got. The need and desperation in Matt's voice washing over him, feeding his own arousal.

"Chris!" Matt cries out. "Please! Fuck me, please fuck me...I can't..." He starts to shift, wriggling against the bed, wanting Chris to cover his body, to enter him, to fuck him to orgasm; to make this perfect, wicked torment stop.

Chris knows he can't push Matt too far, not when his lover's agreed to try this, to let Chris restrain him and torment him. Not if he wants to do it again. He kneels up and reaches for the lube, slathering his cock with a palmful before he hooks Matt's ankles over his shoulders, lines up and pushes in, sinking deep, the muscle already loosened, Matt's body eager to be penetrated.

There's no relief, none, it's just a new form of torture. Unable to reach out, to touch, hold, pull Chris closer, Matt lies there, staring up as his lover thrusts above him, beads of sweat gather and fall onto his chest and throat as Chris moves, his breathing ragged. "I want to cum, I want to..." Matt rambles, as Chris's cock bumps repeatedly against his sweet spot making his own dick leak copious amounts of precum.

One hand braced against the headboard, Chris drops the other to Matt's cock, stroking roughly as he speeds up his thrusts, fucking Matt even harder, working to push him over the edge. "Come for me," he urges. "Do it."

 _Come for me_. Matt's eyes roll as Chris's hand works him right to the precipice and over; making a sound like he's been gutted, Matt writhes and bucks under Chris's weight, his ass spasming around his lover's engorged cock.

 _Yes._ Chris groans as hot thick wet paints his fingers, the sight of Matt beneath him, the feel of his body around him too much to resist. He slams in even harder, rougher, managing a few more thrusts before he comes with a roar, emptying everything he's got into Matt's hole.

Dazed, disoriented and utterly undone, Matt lays there panting, unable to move or to speak, lost in the intensity of what they just shared. His body is covered in sweat; his own and Chris's and mixed with it is his own ejaculate.

Easing Matt's legs down from his shoulders, Chris braces himself on one hand, the other reaching between them to work the belt free. That done, he drapes his body over Matt's, covering him, shielding him, ignoring the mess between them. "I love you, so much," he whispers, kissing him softly.

It's Chris's voice that breaches the fog, blinking Matt gives his head a little shake before he manages to focus. "You too," he murmurs, nuzzling back.

Chris smiles, brushing his lips across Matt's. "That was amazing."

"It was..." Matt trails off, swallowing as he tries to find the right words, while he thinks he trails his fingers up and down Chris's back. "It was... I don't actually have the words Chris..." he admits softly - which is some statement for a successful writer.

"It was good though?" Chris says, checking in, asking after the mental as well as the physical.

Mat nods. "Insanely so." He brings his fingers up to smooth out the slight frown Chris has. "I never knew, I never knew it could be like that."

Chris smiles. "Thank you for trusting me," he says, tilting his head back to press a kiss to those fingers.

"Did it make it better for you?" Matt asks, pushing one fingertip against Chris's lips. "Having me like that?"

"Not better," Chris says quickly. "Our sex life is already incredible, but I did get off hard on having you restrained like that."

"That's what I meant, Cowboy," Matt smiles. "And I'm very aware you got off hard, I don't think I'll be sitting right for a while." He pauses before adding, "I'd do that again, more if you want?"

Now Chris is grinning. He can't help himself. "We could use actual restraints another time, and I could blindfold you," he suggests, easing out carefully and rolling to the side, Matt pulled into his arms. "Did you ever watch porn with Dylan?"

Matt laughs out loud at that, "Remember when you were uncomfortable about talking about our exes in bed?" He snugs up and kisses the nearest patch of skin. "Not that I recall, certainly not in the last few years, why is that another thing that gets you off? Watching porn together?"

"Probably," Chris laughs, "but I was thinking it if we watched a little bit of kinky stuff, you could let me know what you find hot or not, and it would give me a better idea of what we should explore."

"I think I'd rather just trust you," Matt turns his cheek and rests it against Chris's chest. "Can we just revel in what we just shared? Hmm? Because now I'm left wondering if the sex is going to keep on getting better and better?"

"Meaning I've screwed myself?" Chris teases. "I should've started off really mediocre and then increased things by the tiniest increments."

Snorting in amusement, Matt turns his head and bites at his lover's chest. "Do you even do mediocre in _anything_?"

"My cooking's pretty mediocre," Chris protests, laughing, pulling Matt in even closer. "And my soccer skills aren't the best."

"Well, at least it's not sex," Matt sighs happily.

[feedback welcome. comments screened.]


End file.
